poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
War of the Apocalypse
' War of the Legendaries' is an super epic movie created by Punkasaurus0530. Summary Long ago, there was a great Apocalyptic battle fighting each other causing a great and terrible destruction. But then legendary heroes ancestors have appeared alongside Arceus have put an end to the Apocalypse war and bring peace to the world. Later in the present day, our heroes found the ancient book of an apocalypse, but to make matters worse the villains appeared and there after the ancient book and the villains have taken control over all legendary Pokemon and the Indominus Rex breaks loose. Can our heroes stop their enemies and stop the Apocalyptic war, or if the war keeps up the whole world is going to turn into a great destruction. An epic Adventure and the Apocalypse war is about to begin. Plot Prologue: The movie begins with the whole villages is on fire, which is revealed to be the war between among humans and Legendary Pokemon. But then suddenly a golden light flashes out of nowhere revealing "Arceus." Along with the legendary heroes ancestors put an end to the war, thus calming all Legendary Pokemon and going back where they belong and Arceus restoring the village that's on fire, and the sky goes back to normal. Then Arceus goes back to it's dimension and takes a long slumber. In the Present Day: In June 24th the first day of summer vacation, at Peach Creek Jr. High School the Eds and the Cul-De-Sac Kids are celebrating there out of school and have their pool party. Villains' Evil Plot: Meanwhile the Villains are gathering each other and planning to do something very evil and get rid of our heroes by creating the ultimate weapon. Professor Sebastian the Team Rocket scientist shows them the hybrid dinosaur "Indominus Rex" it is reveal after the fight against Rexy and Blue and gets eaten by a Mosasaurus. They found the dead body of it underwater and revived it. Pool Party: Meanwhile, our heroes are having a pool party. Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare: Later that night everyone went sleeping so peacefully. Suddenly Twilight Sparkle begins to toss and turning. In her nightmare we see Twilight Sparkle is all alone with her light on her horn in the dark cave. She suddenly see the image of her friends with their red eyes taunting her, she sees Princess Celestia and Luna are wrapped around by an evil looking tree and suddenly Lord Tirek appears and so as Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina & Kyurem. and so as ghostly version of the Indominus Rex. She her eyes find out it was only a dream, she opens the curtains to see it's morning already. Rainbow Dash came and tells her to come on over because Hiatt Grey wants our heroes to come. Hiatt Grey Trains The Creation Trio: Later, Hiatt grey is out in the desert. And there he trains the creation trio: Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Dr. Eggman Appears: Villains Captures Eight Legendary Pokemon: Meanwhile Bowser and the rest of the villains in their flying fortress have capture Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Groudon, Kyogre, Tornadus, Thundorus and Kyurem and take them to their secret headquarters and take them to the captive room. Indominus Rex Escapes: As they complete that they manage to capture eight legendary Pokemon. One of Team Rocket Grunt reports to the villains to see the claw mark on the wall, the villains are thinking the Indominus Rex escape. But when Butch and Cassidy manage to get in the paddock the radar picked up the signal seeing the Indominus Rex is in the cage. They run for their lives, they manage to escape but so as the Indominus Rex escape. It attacks and kills many Team Rocket Grunts and then it walks away. The Ancient Book of the Apocalypse War: Later, our heros Indominus Rex Frees The 8 Legendary Pokemon: Meanwhile the rest of the villains are watching the Indominus Rex ramping in the headquarters. They decided they're have no choice but to kill it by using the Tandem Rotors to fire machine gun but the Indominus Rex keeps avoiding bullets by running, it smashes through the door entering the captive room where they captured Legendary Pokemon. It attacks the villains' minions and frees Kyurem, then transforms into White Kyurem and freezes the Tandem Rotors using Ice Burn, crashing to the machine thus exploding and frees Groudon, Kyogre, Tornadus, Thundorus and the Bird Trio manages to escape. They watch as the 8 Legendary Pokemon & the I. Rex escape, much the villains anger they will have their revenge on the hybrid dinosaur for betraying them. Meeting the Autobots: Knowing they don't have enough power, our heroes travel out to the desert and there they meet Thomas and Twilight's old friends: Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Dino, Sideswipe, Arcee, Cross-Hairs, Drift, Hound, and Wheelie. And they explain what's been happening. With that, the Autobots join with our heroes. Heroes vs Indominus Rex: Rescuing the Lake Trio Scenes # Prologue (War of the Apocalypse) # In the Present Day # Villains' Evil Plot # Pool Party # Twilight Sparkle's Nightmare # Hiatt Grey Trains The Creation Trio # Dr. Eggman Appears # Villains Captures Eight Legendary Pokemon # Indominus Rex Escapes # The Ancient Book of the Apocalypse War # Indominus Rex Frees The 8 Legendary Pokemon # Meeting the Autobots # Heroes vs Indominus Rex # Rescuing the Lake Trio List of Legendary Pokemon in the Movie # Articuno # Zapdos # Moltres # Lugia # Regirock # Regice # Registeel # Latias (Normal & Mega) # Latios (Normal & Mega) # Kyogre (Normal & Primal) # Groudon (Normal & Primal) # Rayquaza (Normal & Mega) # Uxie # Mesprit # Azelf # Dialga # Palkia # Regigigas # Giratina # Arceus # Tornadus (Incarnate & Therian) # Thundurus (Incarnate & Therian) # Reshiram # Zekrom # Landorus (Incarnate & Therian) # Kyurem (Normal, Black & White) Characters Heroes: * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Dedenne, Clemont, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Nikolai/Thomas, D-Team (Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Ancient & Ace), Alpha Gang (Ursula, Terry, Zander, Spiny, Ed, Tank, Dr. Z, Rod & Laura), Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Autobots, Jimmy (Pokemon), Vincent (Pokemon), Marina (Pokemon), Hoopa, The Eds, Rexy, Dinobots, Mane 6, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Hiatt Grey will be guest stars of the film. Villains: * Bowser, Bowser Jr. Koopalings, Team Rocket, Giovanni, Dr. Namba, Butch, Cassidy, Attila and Hun, Maleficent, Jafar, Pete, Natalia, Klorgbane the Destroyer, Decepticons, Apocalymon, Dark Masters, Myotismon, Spectral Space Pirates (Spectre, Sheer, Gavro & Foolscap), Shredder, Bebop & Rocksteady, Rahzar, Fishface, Dr. Baxter Stockman, Tiger Claws, Indominus Rex will guest stars in the film. Trivia * Soundtrack #Transformers: Age of Extinction - Autobots Reunite our heroes join with the Autobots Trailer https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByxB8HP69XjEN3JDLVBvNlI0NEk/view Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Action/Adventure films